Danger Zone
by nomnomfox
Summary: It seems Danny has more ghost in him then he originally thought. When things start going wrong, he finds out how dangerous he really is. Evil puberty fic. No PP
1. Chapter 1 - Aggression

Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

I mean, we weren't in the middle of a ghost attack, Mr. Lancer didn't set any homework for once, Dash and his cronies were out of sight, and as far as I knew, everything was operating smoothly.

But I felt it. A terrible feeling of unease so powerful it made me want to hurl. My mouth was dry and my tongue felt like lead against my teeth. My eyes watered and my head span.

"Hey Danny!" Tucker's voice sounds from beside me. "Tell her that she's wrong! Steak is way healthier than her veggie garbage." Tucker stuffs another piece of steak into his mouth.

Sam rolls her eyes from across the lunch table. "It wasn't all that healthy for the poor animal, now was it?"

"Don't get me involved, both seem fine to me," I croak out with my head buried between my hands. Both of my friends look at me concerned.

I don't understand. Maybe I'm getting sick? My temperature is quite high…

"Hey Fenturd! I failed my math test today! Guess who is going to pay for that twerp!" Dash shouts from across the cafeteria and saunters towards me with his goons on either side of him. My blood boils in anger, really? Now of all times? When I already feel as irritable as a grizzly bear and have about half the patience of one. Sam and Tucker look warily at each other.

"What do you want Dash?" I question without looking away from my untouched lunch. The jock hesitates for a moment, unused to me talking back.

Sam leans closer and mutters under her breath, "Just ignore him Danny, he's not worth it."

My eyes flash an angry ecto-green and I hiss back at her. "I'm just sick and tired of him beating me up for something I didn't do! When is it ever going to stop?"

Sam doesn't have a chance to reply before Dash grabs the back of my shirt and hauls me out of my seat. I think quickly and grab the blond teen's arm as he lifts me and use it for leverage to swing my legs around and flip over his shoulders. Now at the jock's back and still holding onto his arm, I grab ahold of his shoulder and push his elbow in. His arm breaks with a horrible cracking sound and with an even more horrible screech from the blond himself.

The sound echoes in the cafeteria as the students gathered in the now silent room. My mind clears of any aggression immediately and revulsion now takes its' place. What have I done? This… this isn't like me. I don't even look back at Sam and Tucker before I start running. As soon as I'm in an empty hallway, I transform. I shoot up through the roof and angle myself in the direction of home. Revulsion fills me again. I just seriously injured someone and the worst part is… I don't even feel bad about it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Terror

Slam!

I violently shut the front door behind me. There is complete silence in the house - nobody else seems to be home. Jazz is probably still at school doing a project and my parents are at a ghost convention for a few days and would only come back later in the week. Trying to stop my head from spinning, I shuffle into the bathroom and snatch a thermometer out of the cupboard. Placing it in my mouth, I squint to read my temperature. I can only stare in awe and terror as the numbers continue to rise way above normal parameters. Surely it can't be right? I have an ice core, I should be lower than usual. At this rate, I should be dead! As if to ominously echo my previous thought, the thermometer cracks with a sharp fracturing sound. Then, I did the only thing a normal human being could do - I panicked. And as the thermometer splintered and cracked, so did the last bit of my calm.

Eyes full of unbridled terror, I stumble frantically over to the sink, turn on the tap and splash the cool water onto my burning face. Everything's going to be alright, I tell myself. The aggression, the temperature, the dizziness - it will all make sense. I just need to figure it out. I glance up and into the mirror to check my sanity, but unfamiliar crimson eyes stare back.

I jolt back as if struck by lightning. My limbs tremble as I clumsily grab each side of the small mirror and bring myself in for a closer look of my reflection. It's probably just a trick of the light. I'm not feeling well and the light is quite dim in here... but no amount of self-reassurance can make up for the fact that my eyes are now truly and undeniably a blood red. My head reels and I feel myself sinking into a heap on the ground in slow motion. A distant voice in my head echoes menacingly. I'm inevitable Daniel. You'll never get rid of me. I shudder in fear. No, this can't be happening! The deep baritone of my evil self echoes in my pounding skull until my legs give out beneath me and all I see is darkness.

Muffled sounds and the pounding in my head are the first things I notice when my consciousness starts to trickle back. Seriously, did anyone get the number plate of the bus that hit me? More like multiple buses judging by the burning pain in my heavy limbs. What the heck happened? Did I get into another late night fight with Skulker? Suddenly, my eyes fly open as I remember my reflection from the previous night. Please let it be a bad dream because I honestly don't know what I would do if it were real.

"Hey Danny!" Jazz walks through my bedroom door just in time to make me pause in my panicked delirium. "You're finally awake! Are you alright? I found you collapsed on the bathroom floor when I came home last night. I saw the thermometer that broke with your fall. If you were that sick you should have just told me," She lectures with an exasperated shake of her head as she sits next to me on my bed.

I look over to her concerned face. Rubbing my fingers over my temples, I answer her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Say, are mom and dad home? I can hear them in the kitchen."

Jazz gives me a nervous look. "Well about that... I sort of called them when I found you and they were so worried and well..." I stare at her with an unimpressed look in my eyes as she continues to talk at a lightning-fast pace. " ...They couldn't leave their convention yet so that called Vl-"

A knock on the door and we look up. There, leaning against the doorframe, is the confirmation that my life sucks.

"Hello Little Badger, seems you took quite a tumble last night."


	3. Chapter 3 - Resignation

Vlad. Immediately, hot flushes of anger surge through my system, my vision bleeds red on the edges and I clench my fists to prevent myself from punching a certain someone.

"What do you want Vlad," I practically growl at him. I flashback to the incident with Dash the day before. Just like before, I seem to be losing control of my own actions and emotions - and it terrifies me.

Vlad, with his trademark smug smirk that I despise so much, speaks calmly and condescendingly in my direction.

"You know Daniel, that's not how you're supposed to greet someone who came to check on you - and out of the goodness of my heart! Shameful." He smirks at me like he knew something I didn't. Really though, Vlad always knows something I don't. He's always one damned step ahead and that's what makes him my most challenging enemy. He's smarter than the average ghost bent on destroying me. If manipulation was a superpower, this man had it in truckloads.

"Check on me? Yeah right. " I don't think I could get more vindictively sarcastic if I tried, but Vlad still looked unaffected by my reply.

"Your dearest father Jack," he spits the name with venom, "informed me that Jasmine had called saying that you had collapsed. Seeing as how your parents were far away and busy with their beloved ghost convention, they wanted me to come check on you as a reliable old family friend." He smirked at me at the end of his explanation.

I looked at Jazz in confirmation; She nodded. Still irritated and confused - and a bit fearful of what was happening though I wouldn't admit it to anyone - I snapped back at Vlad.

" Yeah, well I'm fine, you can go home now. "

My false bravado didn't fool him. "Is that so? And if you try to stand up?" More red bleeds into my vision.

"Of course I can! Why would you think I couldn't?"

He raises an eyebrow at me pointedly while Jazz looks on concerned. Fine then. Even though I feel as if I took a tumble with Pariah Dark, I can't back down now. Peeling the blankets away from my limbs, I rise off the bed - and immediately regret my decision. One second I'm angrily proving a point, the next I'm staring at the ceiling through blurry eyes after my knees buckle and send me back down to the floor.

"Danny! Are you alright? " I hear my sister's muffled voice through layers of pain and regret.

"I'm fine," I manage to wheeze out. Lies. All lies.

"You sure? I don't th- "

"Jasmine, why don't you leave Daniel and I alone for a minute or two? I'm sure he has quite a few questions to ask me."

He asks politely but we both know that he's not asking. My eyes and Vlad's connect for a second. He has that look in his eyes. He knows something. Something about my current unfortunate situation.

"Danny needs me-" Jazz tries to argue

"It's alright Jazz," I interrupt, "We'll only take a few minutes." I smile weakly at her. She doesn't look even halfway convinced but she nods and reluctantly shuffles out of the room. When she is far down the hall, Vlad looks towards me with an amused smile.

"Are you going to get up Daniel?"

Right. I realize with great mortification that I'm still lying like a ragdoll on the floor.

"Of course I am." I huff indignantly. Slowly and with caution, I raise my torso into a sitting position. Stilling for a moment to quench me nausea, I gaze pointedly up at the other halfa.

"Something tells me you know what's going on. Care to enlighten me?"

Vlad straightened a bit - if that were possible - and connected his gaze with mine.

"You are going through a similar ordeal that I went through Daniel, your DNA is finally merging with your ghostly DNA when it had previously remained partially separated. Of course, I went through it just after I had attained my powers but I assume your peculiar delay is because you haven't gone through puberty yet. "

Why that little... "I have! What are you saying you Fruitloop!"

Vlad have an exasperated sigh, knowing that this explanation was going to take a while.

"You say that, but you seem to miss the fact that you are seventeen years old with the height of a fourteen year old. In fact, I don't think you've aged a day since the incident. "

I was about to open my mouth and fight back like the irritated teenager I am, but his words struck a truth that I had known but never truly realized. Both Sam and Tucker were now taller than me, embarrassingly. Tucker spoke with a baritone and Sam sounded more mature and I was still stuck in the same physical body I had been in for the last three years. Well, almost. I am quite a bit more muscular than when I first started out thanks to my ghost fighting, but other than that, nothing had changed. Other people had begun to notice. My parents just called me a late bloomer but Dash and his cronies had a field day with it whenever they see me in the halls.

During my inner monologue, the older halfa just looked on patiently. I looked cautiously up at him.

"Does that mean that once this whole DNA thing is over, I will start aging again?"

"You might, but I don't think it's actually the cause of your lack of growth, although the lack of growth most certainly has something to do with your ghostly half," he says pointedly, " But I will have to do more research once you come to live with me in Wisconsin."

"Wait, WHAT!" I roar angrily. The rage is back and he's brought his friends Violence and Pain. My chest tightened and I once again lose control of my own actions.

Vlad continues with his train of thought. "You're dangerous as you are now Daniel. Your entire physical composition is rearranging itself and you're likely to hurt someone in your current state." He says cautiously, knowing that I was about to do something brash.

A pure white ring traveled outward from my center. Consumed in my will to punch something, I didn't even say my catch phrase.

"Dangerous? I wouldn't DARE harm someone close to me! I couldn't!" The temperature in the room drops rapidly and a ring of ice forms around me as I rant. Vlad, realizing that he was now playing with fire -Well, ice - starts backing away and sends reassuring words in my direction.

"What I mean to say is that you don't have complete control over your actions right now and your powers may temporarily malfunction as a result, nothing you can't learn to control."

"I'm perfectly capable of keeping myself in check Vlad! It's you who has to watch it!" I was past the point of no return now. Tendrils of ice crept out from me, encasing my room and threatening to seal us in. My fists tighten with my anger. I continued once again in malice.

"How dare you ev-" a scream echoed throughout the house. Jazz!

Ignoring the other halfa, I frantically phase through the floor, my heart beating wildly in my chest. What happened? Is it a ghost? I swear if anyone dared harm her... There, in the kitchen, I stare horrified at her. Ice and frost cover every surface, including Jazz. Her arm is in the worst state as it is trapped by the cold. The icicles dig into her pale flesh and I see a few droplets of blood. My stomach drops and I can no longer breathe.

Plasmius bursts into the room, assesses the situation and heads towards Jazz as I stand in shock. Once again, that familiar dizzy feeling returns with a vengeance from the night before. Black spots circle in front of my eyes, my knees buckle and I hit the ground like a deadweight. A voice echoes once again in my head. I'm inevitable Daniel. You can't escape.

When I wake up hours later, it's nothing like the night before. I remember immediately about what had happened. I tremble violently at the thought of what I did to Jazz. Where is she, is she alright? I get up off my bed and ignore the dizziness and nausea that rises to greet me. I stumble down the hall and check inside her bedroom. I sigh with relief. The redhead is lying peacefully upon her own bed taking steady breathes. Her arm is wrapped up in gauze and bandages. I did that to her. I lament and sink my head into my hands. The fruitloop was right, I am dangerous.

Speaking of the fruitloop, I hear his footsteps approaching behind me. Our eyes connect, his deep sapphire eyes with my own baby-blues. I make a decision that will change my life forever. I look up at the older halfa.

"I'll pack my things."


End file.
